The Spirit of the Forest
by IrNa ThE vIsItOr
Summary: There something in strange going on in the forest of LaPush and Forks. Trees and plants are come to life in an extreme way. What does the strange dreams that Jacob are having of a young man mean? Edward is uncertain about Bella...Al the while a war is looming on the horizon. SLASH hp/ed/jb
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my very first fic so I need all the help avalible so any critisism is welcome. Also I don't have a beta. All errors are my own. (This story starts right before Voldemort is killed in the final battle and in the beginning of Eclipse. The forest scence never happend where the horcrux in Harry died)**

**This Slash dont like dont read (really its simple)**

**I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 1**

_**Harry POV**_

I have clashed with Him so many times that now in our final moments of live it feels so unrealistic, like a horrible dream. I have always known that one of us would have to die, it is like the proficy says "nether can live while the other survives".

I follow his every movement and counter his spells with my own. "Potter, its time to meet your end" he smirked as he spoke these words. With a fast flick of his wrist he yelled," Avada Kedavera". I barely had enough time to dogde the green beem of light, to throw up a shield to protect me againts the anslot of curses and hexs he threw at me after the killing curse. This continued for a few second when I felt a sharp pain in my back and saw a green light travelling past me heading towards Voldemort. He had no time to do anything to protect himself against the stray curse.

The last I saw was him falling to the ground when my world turned black.

_**Normal POV**_

Everyone came to a stop as they saw the Dark Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Live, fall to the ground with a tud - dead. On seeing their masters death the few Death Eaters that survived, escaped Hogwarts. All exept a blond male with teary grey eyes. The light side was shocked. The light side did not move to stop the Death Eater. The relieve and sadness froze them where they stood, joy for their victory and pain for the loss of their savior and friend.

Draco Malfoy started to walk hetitantly, wich quickly turned into a run towards Harry's body. He stared a the lifeless shell wich had been the love of his life. Tears of heartache spilled over his pale cheeks. The beautiful boy with sparkeling green eyes and a soul so pure you cant help but love him was now gone. The only thing that gives him hope is the thought that Harry is with Hermione and Ron.

Draco knelt down to take the youth in his arms but when he touched him he started to glow and disipear slowly untill he not there anymore. It felt to Draco as if his very soul was taken from him. The silence was broken with a sharp cry, as the blond fell to his knees.

~ 000000000000 ~

Somewhere in the forest of Washington State a bright light appeared causing nature to come alive and cocoon the newly appointed spirit of the forest. All over this cacoon grew lilies and roses while the beautiful spirit slept within waiting to awakend.

**Please review. I really would like to know what you guys tought. Sorry its short, thats because in case i needed to change things for you guys. Tips will be appricated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter and also to those who favorited and put it on their alerts. This chapter is going to be longer than the first so hopefully I wont mess up to much. This chapter is dedicated to my first ever reviewer ****Bloody Gale Reaper.**** I don't have a beta. All errors are my own. (This story starts right before Voldemort is killed in the final battle and in the beginning of Eclipse. The forest scene never happened where the horcrux in Harry died)**

**This Slash don't it like don't read it (really its simple) Some language on Jacob and the packs part.**

**I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

Dreams = *_**lalala ***_

Speech = " blah"

Thoughts = "**nanana"** -

Chapter 2

Jacob POV

It was cold outside, I was running in the forest with Leah and Embry. I was racing Leah, the bitch kept insulting Bella, it would be so nice to beat the shit out of her. What did Bella ever do to her? Leah, she's worse than Paul on his bad days, could swear he is the girl in the pack and you know what, Sam lets Leah get away with it all, every single piece of shit. If it was one of guys he would go all Alpha on our asses. A real pain in the ass.

**"You know we can all hear you right?"** Embry sarcastic voice popped up in my head. O, great mind link.** "Yes, so if its a problem tune me out dude, at least I'm honest"** I thought as I dodged some trees and roots that were in my way. I could hear a couple of **"Fines"** coming from the others. We meaning Embry, Leah and myself were just about to finish patrol and head back to Sam place and eat some delicious muffins, when we smelled a leech not to far off.** "Split up, make sure that thing doesn't get away!"** I ordered before bolting after the scent of the leech. A few seconds later my nose was assaulted with the sharp smell of bleach, enough to give you a headache.

But I was not ready for the sight that came with that god awful smell. Right in front of my eyes was the leech but that's not the socking part - the leech was being strangled by some fucking root/plant thingies. The leech was struggling to get free but to no success. **"Guys are you seeing this or am I going crazy"** I thought feeling socked.** "Yes I'm, don't know if I believe it yet."** Came Embry's thoughts, he is somewhere to the left of me in the bushes. There was a growl from my right side and suddenly Leah burst through the bushes going straight towards the the unsuspecting vampire. But in mid jump a greenish brown root snapped out of the ground and quickly circled around her left hind-leg suspending her up in the air. She struggled a bit but was unable to get loose, she clawed at the roots but they were left undamaged. **"Leah stop doing that, you' re going to fucking hurt yourself and I'm not going to drag your fat butt back home." **I yelled at Leah. She responded with a growl, then she whined in frustration because she hates being helpless. That is so Sam fault.

**"The roots must be diamond like if the vampire and Leah can't brake through them, Jake, we must help her. Sam and Emily will have our asses if we don't help her get free. But how?"** Embry thought. Out of no where there was a crack, that plants were killing the leech, the roots were squeezing him so hard that noticeable cracks were forming along his pale marble body until it fell apart in piece on the ground.

A plant killed a leech by squeezing it until it popped. Whoa!

**"Leah turn human now, run towards us and when you get here shift back to wolf form. We need to get out of here, this plant is out of our league."** I yelled in my head. Leah shifted in human form which allowed her to get free from the plants grip. The view I got from her running in her birthday suite, that is a sight that will always haunt me - Leah being naked is not nice, gheez. She sprinted to where we were hiding in the bushes and phased.

We ran hard and fast to get away from the area where those plants were. The scenery blurred around us, Sam and Emily house came in to view in a matter of seconds. Embry and I went behind a tree and shifted back and got dressed, while Leah did the same but behind a different tree. We got out behind the tree when we were done.

"Come on guys we need to tell Sam about those creepy plants." I said before walking up to the house.

Back in forest, not to far form where the piece of vampire lay, large amounts of magic flows from the lily and rose covered cocoon into the forest plants around it to protect the precious treasure that is inside, is a beautiful and pure young man who will change destiny. His slumber will soon end and with his first breath into his new life, nature shall vrive again.

Edward POV

Alice is acting strange, stranger than us saul. She is ignoring Bella. I know Bella can be a handful sometimes and but it doesn't give Alice a reason so avoid her. She once said their were going to be the best of friends until a week ago. It like she and Jasper knows something that's going to happen. Hopefully Bella isn't in trouble...

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow but I'll try. Tata.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys sorry I couldn't update yesterday. **

**A reviewer asked me if I could include Draco in the pairing. I can include him if you guys want it. So tell me what you want.**

**I don't have a beta. All errors are my own. (This story starts right before Voldemort is killed in the final battle and in the beginning of Eclipse. The forest scene never happened where the horcrux in Harry died)**

**This Slash don't it like don't read it (really its simple) Some language on Jacob and the packs part.**

**I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

Dreams = *_**lalala ***_

Speech = " blah"

Thoughts = "**nanana"**

**Chapter 3**

**Harry POV**

Everything was foggy and white, like I was walking in a white void. No sound could be heard except the sound of my breathing. The last thing I remember was Voldemorts death and the horrible pain in my back. There was no change in scenery so I stopped walking, deciding to sit down. Sitting there in the nothingness felt like years gone by but in truth it was only a few minute. If this is death, where is all the other dead people. My parents and Siruis should be here or was I condemned to hell? So much for the next big adventure...

"Harry." A woman's voice said softly. She sounds familiar. " Mum, is that you?" I asked hopefully. It was silent for a few seconds when she spoke again " I sorry my dear, but I am not the mother you think I am." Why must people always be so vague, reminds me of Dumbledore, could never tell you something strait, just a bunch of riddles. What does she mean by not the mother I think she is. She is my mother or she aint. Who is she then.?" If you are not my mother than who are you?" I questioned her. "I am your mother in a way my dear, I am the mother and creator of all..." The woman stated. A few feet in front of me sparkles appeared, they were like little floating diamonds. The little diamonds gathered together and formed the shape of a woman. When the they settled the diamonds shined brighter, which began hurting my eyes causing me to look away from them. As the lights sharpness fade in to a simple glow, I turn my head back towards the diamonds but instead of finding diamonds there, there was a beautiful lady. She was on the strange side. Her hair was multicolored; red, brown, blond, black locks covered her head and traveled down her back to the ground. It looked good on her even it would normally look stupid on a normal person. Her eyes were like rainbow gems glittering with knowledge and mischief. She was pale and dark skinned at the same time. Short and tall. She human in a way and yet, not human. Otherworldly describes her well.

"...I am Magic, Nature or Life if you will. Mother of All" she said. Woah, what you say to a goddess. What she want with me? "Hmmm... What do you want with me, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked her. Magic stared at me before speaking," You deserve a live of happiness, after sacrificing as much as you did for a selfish world. I am gifting with a second chance at life and a family. Do you accept this offer Harry?"

I stared at her thinking it is to good to be true. "What's the catch? This is to good to be true." I inquired.

Magic smiled at me and said " You would lose only your mortality and gain eternal life with your significant others..." The offer didn't sound to bad, being able to have a family and not ever lose them to age or illness. I made up my mind " I accept your offer."

Magic beamed at my answer and said," O, marvelous. You'll make a good spirit." I look at her in disbelief, "What spirit you said nothing of being a spirit..." My words were cut of by my world turning black.

"Sleep well my child", the goddess whispered and left the young man mind.

"You shall wake soon and restore order"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm trying my best. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys like this.**

**This is the corrected chapter, there was something wrong with my editing.**

**I don't have a beta, yet. All errors are my own. (This story starts right before Voldemort is killed in the final battle and in the beginning of Eclipse. The forest scene never happened where the horcrux in Harry died)**

**This Slash don't it like don't read it (really its simple) Some language on Jacob and the packs part.**

**I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

Dreams = *_**lalala ***_

Speech = " blah"

Thoughts = "**nanana"**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 4

Jacob POV

It has been five days since we told Sam about the creepy and extremely dangerous plants that we encountered, he ordered us to stay away from that part of the forest. He wanted to check it out for himself but in the mean time, nobody was allowed to go there. They told the residents of both Forks and La Push that a dangerous animal has been spotted and that they should keep out of the forest for their own safety.

Sam said that he would look into it but but hadn't done anything yet to solve this mystery.

The idiot is probably scared.

At the moment I'm at home in my room trying to sleep, with no success. Every time I go to sleep I have this weird dream about a beautiful voice calling me back to the plants. The dream remained the same until last night. The beautiful voice had gotten a equally beautiful face to go with it. I have had the urge to go back there but decided against it. Going there would only piss Sam off.

I can't get the mysterious man face out of my head. Every time I see the colors green or black on something like a tree or piece of coal, I think of him immediately. His amazing emerald eyes mesmerized me at first sight, I barely remembered what he said with those pretty pink lips of his.

I think, I imprinted on a dream if that was even possible. He's a guy and I'm not gay or I think I'm not gay. I have never found anyone of my own sex attractive. Not even one of my pack members and Bella said we're hot. It's gross think of them like that.

Bella...Oh shit, I forgot about her for nearly a week. That unlike me, she probably angry with me for not calling. I'll call her in the morning, now on to more important things: sleeping so that I can see my angel again. Note to self, find out from dad if you can imprint on imaginary person. He'll thinks am smoking something, hell it feels like I'm high when I think of my emerald eyes.

I pushed my head under my pillow and fell asleep.

_*I was sitting on the ground in a dark part of the forest, there were many flowers growing around me. They looked like lilies and roses but not a as gorgeous as the sight of emerald eyes and raven black hair._

_The Angel opened his mouth and stared talking, " You came again? You know by visiting me you make my day. Your are the only one who visits me" At his words my heart began beating faster and I got butterflies in my stomach. Smiling at him I said " It's good to hear that by just visiting I can make your day, gorgeous." Oh hell, I so cheesy. My Angel looked at me with his emerald orbs and I felt myself melting into a pile of goo. "It gets so lonely here, I wish you could take me with you when you wake up..." the Angel sighed. He so sad and alone. I stood up and went to sit next to him. I took his hand in mine and said, " Me too, I hate that I can't take you with me, gorgeous". _

_My Angel lean closer to me, I could feel his breath on my cheek, and said, "Come and find me in the forest. You know where to find me, only my chosens can help me, Jacob"._

_If my mind wasn't already in the gutter before it's definitely there now. I didn't pay much attention to his words, I had only eyes for his pretty pink lips. _

_I couldn't but lean in and the next moment I was kissing him. My heart leapt in joy as my Angel kissed me back. He had the softest lips I have ever kissed, was just about to deepen the kiss when a loud call of my name made my Angel disappear.*_

"Jacob! Jacob, get up and stop making out with pillow, your going to be late for school" a amused voice. I groaned and said, " Ah, dad couldn't you wait like 5 minutes before waking up".

He only laughed at me and wheeled out of my room. "Teenage hormones" I heard him mutter in the hallway.

It going to be a long day. I have to go to school even though I won't be able to concentrate on anything other than the thoughts of my Angels soft lips and how I would just love too... I should stop before I have a little problem. Fantasies will not do me any good, I need to a way to go into the forest and search for him without Sam finding out. I don't want to share my Angel with any one.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Magic smiled as she heard her child's thoughts concerning her little spirit. " Oh, honey your are going to get the sock of your life." Her little spirited need more than one chosen to complete him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Alice Cullen was extremely happy. You might ask why this was the case? See saw something that bring three worlds together and bring happiness to her family.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Okay guys, that's the most words I have ever wrote. I hope the grammer and spelling was better, if not tell me. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like this.**

**I don't have a beta, yet, sorry. All errors are my own. (This story starts right before Voldemort is killed in the final battle and in the beginning of Eclipse. The forest scene never happened where the horcrux in Harry died)**

**This Slash don't it like don't read it (really its simple) Some language on Jacob and the packs part.**

**I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

Dreams = *_**lalala ***_

Speech = " blah"

Thoughts = "**nanana"**

**Chapter 5**

**Edwards POV**

It has been a hour since I've last seen my Bella and I can't help being worried about her safety. She makes so many accidents that puts her life in danger, like falling when she is climbing the stairs or tripping over thin air.

Everyone in the family was annoyed with me because Bella was always so clumsy, even sweet Esme. Never mind that now, it won't kill them to help me look after her.

I finally decided to call Bella and ask if she wanted to come over. My sweet Bella usually wants to spend the night, but I don't want her to because she will try and get me to sleep with her. I'm not going to sleep with her yet, maybe after we are married. I don't want to hurt her.

I took out my cellphone and dialed Bella's number. After a few rings she answered the phone, " Hello". She has a lovely voice. I quickly replied, "Hello Bella, I just wanted to ask if you'd like to come over and do something?".

There was a small pause and then she replied, " I can't today Edward, I've got another shift today at work. I won't get of till late we're stock taking". It's as if she's trying to lie but also telling the truth. "Okay then Bella, I see you later tonight then?" I asked her. I hear her sigh through the phone and say, " I also can't see you tonight Edward, I'm sleeping over at Angela's place, Charlie insisted I spend some time with my other friends. I'm sorry Edward.". Okay now she is acting weird, she hates sleep overs and girl talks. "It's fine Bella, I love you", I told her scepticly. She hesitated again before answering me with a short good bye of, "Love you to".

With the quick reply she put the head piece of the down. My cellphone made a small beep that indicated that Bella ended the call.

My Bella is acting strange all of a sudden. I hope the mutts aren't involved, I'll kill one specific one if they hurt her. Alice, I need to talk to Alice about Bella. She not home right now, gone shopping and took Jasper along with her.

I'll play piano until she's back.

**Alice POV**

Jasper and I are spending some time in Port Angeles, to get away from Edward. The last three months have been hell. I had visions about Bella, that I at first couldn't believe. We were supposed to be the best of friends until I saw my first vision of what Bella planned to do today.

Jasper took my hand and said, " Don't worry darling. She's gonna get what's coming to her and things will get a lil hard at first but they will get better". I tried to smile but it didn't work, " I know Jazzy but I don't want his heart to be broken because of her, I know he's going to be happy with his mate when he finds him but still".

"I know honey, Bella's a real bitch" Jasper said smiling as he said 'bitch'. Thinking to my self I decided to tell Edward something, give him a hint. I made up my mind that I'm going to call him. I clawwed through my handbag until I finally found my cellphone. I pressed Edward button for speed dial on my cell until it started to ring.

Edward answered really quickly, "Hello, Alice. I want to talk to you. What can I do for you?". Stay calm Alice, you can tell your brother about Bella, no I can't. Talking an unneeded breath I said, " I had a vision about Bella. She not hurt or anything, but go to where she works after closing time. You'll find her in the back of the shop, storage area." Edward immediately asked me, "You sure she won't be hurt?". Hurt! She'll be anything but hurt. Luckily I'm to far away for Edward to hear my thoughts. I answered him, "Yes she won't be hurt and don't go a minute earlier".

Edward said a quick "Fine" and ended the call.

Now I can only hope that he might take the news alright but that's wishful thinking. Fingers crossed for Jake.

**Edward POV**

Why is everyone acting so strange today? What are they not telling me? I've been on edge since Alice's call this afternoon. I looked at time and realized I had 30 minutes until I needed to check on Bella.

I wonder if the mutt knows what is going on with Bella?

Taking my cellphone out of my jean pocket, I decided to call the mutt. It rang for a few seconds until a gruff voice a answered, "Hello, this is Jake". "Hello, mutt I want to talk about Bella. She acting weird the last few days, do you know why?" I demanded the last part.

I heard him mutter about leeches interrupting important dreams before he said, " Sorry Cullen, I wouldn't know. Haven't talked to her this week, I been busy. Is she okay?". Since when does the mutt not call Bella?

"She fine, Alice had a vision and told me to check up on her after work" I told him. Moments later the mutt spoke again, "Mind if I tag along, you might need backup if there another leech there like say one of Victoria's cronies."

Looking at my watch I saw there was only 5 minutes left and said, "Fine see you there in five". I pressed the red button and ended the call.

At vampire speed, I rushed to my car and in a matter of seconds I was on the road. My mind blank except for the occasional stray thoughts of random people.

In 4 minutes time, I reached the Newton's shop, where Bella worked. I climbed out of the car to see a large motorcycle come to a stop next to my Volvo.

I walked to the entrance and waited for him to join me there. The mutt came and stood next to and said, "We should probibly go inside and check on Bella."

Replying with a simple nod we went inside. Turning to him I said, " Alice told me, she'd be in the back".

As both of us walked to the back of the shop I heard thoughts and they weren't Jacob's because he going on about a green eyed, black haired angel. These thoughts were** "Shit, this is so fucking good." "Cullen is fool for never doing this".** Mike Newton, these thoughts belonged to him.

Both Jacob and I tensed when were a meter away from the storage's door. There were moans and grunts coming from inside. Jacob looked at me and angrily whispered, "The scent coming from the room is of sex and lots of it".

I really didn't want to believe what was going on in that room. My head told me it was true but my heart couldn't believe it.

Jacob opened the door and right in front of me was Bella and Newton stark naked. Newton was trusting his hips towards Bella and she looked to be injoying herself. It hurt. She was my first love.

**Jacob POV**

It was hard to believe that Bella could do this to the leech. He cared about her, was willing to die for her. Then the selfish bitch does this. My body started shaking as I yelled, " You cheating slut, how dare you tell my that you love Edward, when you fuck somebody else behind his back. Our friendship is over, so don't call and also don't call Edward".

Bella and the blonde guy stared at us in shock, Bella tried getting up but I slammed the door in their faces.

I turned to Edward and slunged an arm around him. I steered him to the door and said, "Let's get out of here I know a good place we could go".

Edward looked at me and nodded.

**I hope you liked this. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry you guys for not updating like I usually did.**

**I don't have a beta, yet, sorry. All errors are my own. (This story starts right before Voldemort is killed in the final battle and in the beginning of Eclipse. The forest scene never happened where the horcrux in Harry died)**

**This Slash don't it like don't read it (really its simple) Some language on Jacob and the packs part. **

**I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

Dreams = *_**lalala ***_

Speech = " blah"

Thoughts = "**nanana"**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 6**

**Alice POV**

"She really did it, Jazzy. She had slept with Newton" I sighed. I guess it was to much to hope that she would change her decision. But on the other hand I'm glad she didn't. She would then just do it later and end up pregnant with Newton's child. Jasper took my hand and said, "You had the same vision for months, Alice. It made me wonder how long she planned doing it for".

Bella is a down right bitch, maybe I should let Rosalie spread some rumors in the girls locker room. It teach her a lesson.

In a flash my mood changed for sad and disappointed to happy and energetic. Jasper feeling my sudden mood swing, frowned, "What ya planning darling?". I smirked and said, "Revenge, Jazzy. Bella Bitch is about to find out what happens when you mess with my family".

Jasper only shake his head smiling. Now I need to recruit some help, namely Emmett, Rosalie and maybe that she-wolf Leah. I think she hates Bella a lot.

On to work.

Isabella Swan beware...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Jacob POV**

I can't believe she is such a slut, cheating on a guy who would die for her if she needs him to. He looks bad, very bad and it has only been two minutes. I steered him in his zombie like state to my bike, I got on the bike and said "Come on, get on. You can come and get your car later but first I'm taking you somewhere no one will bother you".

He climbed on obediently without a word and put his arms around my waist and his head against my back. It felt strange, he was really out of it, in being like this with me. It nice but still, he is not my Angel. I started the engine and of we were to my Angels meadow.

I hope he is there, where told me to look, in middle of the forest. He is surrounded by killer plants. My Angel won't hurt him because he would know it's me. Edward is of today in need of help which I can't give him because I don't know how. Angel told me to find him, I going to find him and maybe he can help Edward.

"Thank you for trying to help me, but I don't understand why?" A shaky voice said. I guess this is how vampires cry. I took a calming breath and answered his question, "It feels strange helping you, against my very nature, yet I feel the need to help you. Don't ask me why I feel like that, I wouldn't be able to tell you. I'm taking you to someone who might be able to help you, he's very caring but remember he's mine. I imprinted on him in one of my dreams".

I could feel him shaking behind me. Then I heard it he was laughing at me. Now that I think about I sounded a bit stupid or crazy. I smiled and said, "Okay, I sound stupid but he is real just you wait and see".

"Sure" he sarcastically said. I'm going to see a dream come true in a few minutes, my beautiful and very gentle Angel.

The rest of the bike was spent in silence. It wasn't an weird type of silence more of a 'I'm thinking' one. At the edge of the forest I stopped and parked my bike. Edward got of the bike first, followed by me.

I walked to nearest tree and turned to face him. "Just going to change behind the tree an shift. When I come out from behind the tree I want you to get on my back. Where we're going you can't just waltz right in, you'll get yourself killed" I commanded him. He looked at me curiously and nodded.

With a sharp turn I stepped behind tree and began removing my clothes. When I was buck naked I folded the clothes and tried them around my leg.

My whole body began shaking and after a second or two my wolf exploded out.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Edward POV**

While Jacob was behind the tree, I couldn't stop myself thinking about Bella and what she did. Alice knew what she was going to and didn't tell. I wouldn't have believed her anyway.

There was a loud noise behind the tree and a rusty colored wolf stepped out into the light. Okay, so how do you get on the back of a wolf the size of a horse. I walked closer to him and motioned with my hand for him to lay down. It would be easier to climb on his back this way than jumping up.

Jacob did as I motioned him to do and laid downy moved closer until my one leg was flush against Jacob's side, I swung my other leg over his body and sat down on his back. It was funny feeling sitting on a live animal. Softly as a vampire could, I took a handful of his fur to keep me from falling of his back.

I was barely settled on his back when he took of running through the tree. Being a vampire I loved speed, so riding Jacob was amazing. The only problem I was having with riding him, was the occasional bump. Those bumps made me uncomfortably hard in certain places that 108 year old virgins don't talk about. I hope he doesn't notice and that we get there a quick a fucking possible. My current situation was driving crazy with pleasure, I couldn't stop myself from moaning loudly.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Jacob POV**

This is the first time I let someone ride on my back, it wasn't horrible but something was poking me in the back. It felt like a rock. Then I heard him moan, immediately I knew what that rock was. I pretended not to notice him, kept running because we are almost there. I also felt a little smug in being able to get him in his current state.

The clearing of the roots came into my vision and I started running faster. I entered the clearing and the creepy roots did nothing. The pieces of dead vampire were already covered with undergrowth. I kept walking until I reached the other end of the clearing, Edward did not move. He kept sitting still, probably still uneasy.

As I took the first step into the bushes in front of me, it felt as if walking through a wall of water. When the feeling of water passed the scene changed into my Angels meadow, with all his lilies and roses.

Further into the meadow there was a bush like bubbled covered in flowers. My Angels bed. "What is this place", Edward asked amazed. As the words left his mouth the bush like bubble started to open up. The vines untangled and revealed the sleeping face of my Angel.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**I you guys liked it. Please review. One I'm sorry taking so long to update.**


End file.
